The smile you make
by Livandra
Summary: Maka's watching a romance and Soul is watching her, Maka finally notices that Soul is watching her but does she really know what Soul thinks or would Soul's thoughts always be a mystery.


Maka woke up by the sound of water running. She glanced at her alarm clock. 9:00 AM. It took a few moments for her to realize that she was late, an hour by that. She jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed and ran out of her room shouting: "Soul we're late for school!"

Soul shouted back as he closed the water: "What did you say?"

Maka shouted again that they were late for school, which only made Soul laugh.

"What? What is so funny? If you don't hurry up we'll be late," Maka said.

Soul grinned at her as he stood only with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Maka, don't tell me you have forgotten already?"

Maka's face filled with irritation as she answered him back, "What do you mean by "forgot"?"

Soul's grinning face got wider, "It's a public holiday today."

Maka's face turned to confusion and then she just stood there, dumbstruck. She was at a loss for words.

Soul laughed as he walked to his room. Maka finally snapped back to reality and went to the TV and looked for a movie. It has been a while since she just sat and watched a movie just for herself. She saw there was a romantic movie at 9:30. So she decided she will make some pancakes, obviously also for Soul and then she can watch the movie without any interruptions. She finished quickly with the pancakes, handed Soul's his in his room, and with the pancakes in hand she sat in front of the TV, the movie just about to start.

The girl had fallen her books and without expecting it a boy helped her. They stared at each other's eyes for quite a while. Maka thought at how romantic movies always have this clichéd moments. There is barely any original romantic idea's left for this world. When will there be a story or a movie who doesn't have a clichéd beginning? I mean, what about a story where the girl save a guy in the woods or something, and they start out as friends or something? What if she doesn't even fall for that guy, but his best friend, and the best friend and the girl actually have a happy ending? What if romance and love doesn't even exist? Why must the world always bring love and true love into everything when clearly most of the world only exist out of desires?

Maka continued watching the movie but her mind kept insulting the movie. In real life that girl wouldn't even had a chance, or, I don't think he is the most handsome guy in that whole school, or that girl is really pathetic and stupid, does men only look at women's looks? Well, if that's true then I really won't have any boyfriends. She kept continuing to do this until she felt someone was staring at her. At first she thought it has to be her imagination but the uneasy feeling didn't stop so she turned around. Soul was standing behind her watching her the whole time.

"What do you think you are doing?" Maka asked a little bit irritated.

"You clearly don't want to watch this so why are you watching it?" Soul asked.

"Of course I want to watch it!" Maka exclaimed.

"Really? Because I would rather say your face showed a different story, it looked as if you were really disgusted with the movie, you frowned and your mouth was pulled as if you just saw something gross and stuff," Soul answered coolly, like always.

"Umph… As if you would know whether I'm enjoying a movie," Maka said crossing her arms, she faced the TV again.

"Oh I actually do, when you're enjoying a movie your eyes would lit up softly, you would even smile a little bit and you would actually look pretty c-…" Soul stopped mid-sentence.

Maka still looked at the TV, the screen showing the two characters arguing. "I would look pretty cramped or cold or what?" Maka asked because she wondered if there was an insult to come.

Soul bit his lip. He wasn't in the mood to fight and he almost said a very uncool thing to Maka, like really uncool. He still didn't answer Maka and she whirled around. "What? Are you ignoring me now?" Maka said loudly. At that moment Maka saw Soul's eyes seemed far away, and as she searched his eyes, it was on the screen.

The two characters were standing there, apologising for the fight, even though it was about something small, because he said something stupid and now they were kissing.

"I meant to say you looked… cool," Soul said as he kept staring at the screen.

Maka frowned and stood up and walked towards him and expected him closely. Soul started to feel uncomfortable with Maka's gaze and he started to move away from her, slowly but coolly.

"Are you sick or something? Are you feeling okay?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Why?" Soul answered but realized too late he shouldn't have asked that.

Maka looked at Soul again and then sighed. She walked back to the TV and watched the film with interest. She wanted to know why Soul was so interested in her watching this film.

Maka's eyes softly lift up as a sweet small smile formed on her lips. Soul saw her like that and smiled softly.

Damn, she is cute with that smile. Soul thought by himself and went back to his room.


End file.
